


Tumblr Prompts

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baking, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie, M/M, Romance, Stargazing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: A collection of Fenhawke drabbles from my tumblr page. Rating subject to change.





	1. Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> i figure i might as well put these here rather than just on my tumblr! feel free to request prompts over on my tumblr under the same name (the-tevinter-biscuit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fenris noticing how tired Hawke has been looking lately, so he takes him to watch the stars in a quiet secret spot he found.

When you’re the babysitter for an entire city, work can be draining. A large smile and a witty joke here and there is enough to keep most people satiated, with no fear of everything falling apart, but it isn’t enough for Fenris. 

He knows a tired Hawke when he sees one, he knows it can’t be easy for him. The whole city depends on him and its taking its toll, no matter what kind of brave face he puts on for everyone to see. However, he isn’t sure how to help him. His own forms of relaxation usually involved hitting things and Hawke did enough of that in his day to day.

Then it struck him. There was one place that might appeal to him. It was a place he’d never shared with anyone, but now he and Hawke were an item, he thought it was something worth sharing, especially now the mages and templars were constantly nipping at their ankles day in and day out.

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Hawke whined. He allowed Fenris to keep a tight hold of his hand as he guided him Maker knows where. Fenris was rarely in the business of ‘surprises’ so he was naturally a little concerned about what was coming to him.

“Not yet,” Fenris replied. “And no peeking.”

Hawke grumbled. “Fine.”

Fenris couldn’t help but chuckle quietly when Hawke was caught aback by the steepness of the oncoming hill. He hadn’t given him any warning, but luckily the hold on his hand meant he wasn’t going to fall any time soon. It was a rough climb but once they reached the top, Fenris stopped. 

“What about now?” Hawke asked, noting that they’d come to a halt. He could feel the cool night air on his face, brushing through his hair, and gathered that they must be standing on a high place just from the surroundings under his feet. 

“One moment,” Fenris said. He laid down a blanket he had brought with him and took a seat upon it. “You may open them now.”

His eyes fluttered open and he was greeted with the sight of Kirkwall below them. They sat upon one of the hills just off Sundermount. Hawke stood mesmerised, when he looked up he could see the stars twinkling with their ever-glowing light in the black abyss of the night sky. Even the moon made an appearance. It was one of the most beautiful sights he’d ever seen. Well, except for when he turned to look down at Fenris, who was staring right at his hypnotised face with this lovestruck expression he’d come to adore.

“Maker, Fenris, this is amazing,” he said, taking a seat next to him on the blanket. “Where did you find this place?”

“You took me on a trip to Sundermount not long after we first met, when we met Merrill. We had to camp the night and I couldn’t sleep. I took a walk and I…found this spot. I come here when I need to think sometimes. You have been so busy with work, I thought you looked tired. So, I thought I would share this with you, give you a place to relax,” Fenris explained.

Hawke’s heart hammered in his chest. This place was special to Fenris and he wanted to share it with him. It was the most honoured he’d felt in a long time. Smiling, he wrapped his arm around Fenris’s waist and pulled him against his side. Fenris didn’t protest, he just leaned his head on his shoulder and settled.

“Thank you,” Hawke mumbled. He kissed Fenris’s forehead gently. “I love you.”

Fenris let his eyes close as he smiled back. “I am yours.”


	2. Birthday Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fenris trying to make a cake for Hawke's birthday, but running out of ingredients midway and having to sneak around the market without Hawke noticing to finish the cake.

Fenris’s adoration for baking was one he intended to keep secret. He had little enthusiasm for becoming the butt of the party’s jokes for being the fearsome warrior who enjoyed icing little cakes and pastries. However, today was the day he’d finally bring this hobby to the attention of one particular person.

It was Hawke’s birthday.

His company had already been stolen away by Isabela and Varric who had promised him drinks on the house at The Hanged Man, but had also been warned not to get him too drunk that it would ruin the rest of his special day. That’s why Sebastian had gone with them, to keep an eye on things. 

This gave Fenris enough time to put together a cake, one that would hopefully be ready for Hawke to eat by the end of the day. He expected the teasing of  _“Aww you made this for me?”_  but if it was Hawke, he could live with that. Plus, it gave him a perfectly good excuse to relax for the day and do something he enjoyed. 

As he stared at the ingredients in the kitchen, it became quickly apparent that he was missing some vital ingredients. One needed eggs and flour for a cake, for starters. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to get some extra bits and pieces on his grocery list in the process as well. Doing all the jobs for Hawke meant he had some coin to spare after all.

He told himself there was nothing embarrassing about going grocery shopping, that most people wouldn’t look twice, but it was hard not to feel just a little uncomfortable with it all as he perused the stalls for what he needed. For that reason, he decided that he could get what he needed from Lowtown instead of Hightown, where everybody stared. The items there would do the job just fine. His eye caught the stall that had exactly what he needed when he arrived, but then he heard a familiar voice not too far away.

“Hawke, you are  _unbelievable_!” Isabela’s booming laughter was easy to recognise. 

“It’s true, it’s true, I swear it!” Hawke replied in a slightly slurred voice.

“I’ll be writing this one down, that’s for sure,” Varric chimed in to the conversation.

Fenris swore under his breath as he hid around a corner, watching the three of them happily stumble around. Sebastian walked behind them, ushering them along, obviously the one who had kicked them out of the tavern once things had started to get a bit rowdy. Fenris stiffened when Sebastian noticed him from out the corner of his eye, shaking his head at him and putting a finger over his lips to plead for his silence.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, wondering what Fenris could possibly be up to in the market. But if his assumptions were correct, it probably had something to do with Hawke’s birthday. The two often made eyes at each other, so it came as no surprise to Sebastian. He mirrored the silencing action and winked at him, quickly then steering his group into another direction, away from the market. 

Once they were gone, Fenris thanked the Maker for Sebastian’s compliance without questioning. He could now return to the market and gather what he needed for the cake. The interruption had given him a new inspiration to shove coin in the stall holder’s hands and get the hell out of there. 

Fenris had invited Hawke over for the evening, and luckily he’d just finished icing the cake when he heard the knock on the door. He hurried over to answer it, seeing Hawke stood there with that trademark grin on his face. 

“Fenris!” he exclaimed. “So good to see you—Hey you got a little uh…”

Hawke reached out to swipe a little bit of icing from Fenris’s cheek with his thumb, causing his face to darken with red. Fenris quickly cleared his throat, trying his best not to watch as Hawke enticingly popped his thumb in his mouth to taste the icing.

“Come in. It is…your birthday, yes? Happy birthday,” Fenris said somewhat awkwardly, holding the door open for Hawke to come inside. “I got you something.”

“You got me something? You know you didn’t have to do that,” Hawke said, raising an eyebrow. Fenris shut the door behind him and guided him towards the kitchen.

He turned to look at him as they walked. “I wanted to.”

Hawke considered his curiosity piqued. Fenris walked over to the kitchen counter where the cake sat. He heard it was customary to write things on them, but he’d had no such luck with that. Hopefully, Hawke would like it anyway. The gasp in Hawke’s voice when he laid his eyes upon the baked good was worth every second.

“A cake? For me? Did you make this yourself?” Hawke asked.

“I…did. Cakes are a tradition on birthdays, are they not?” Fenris said. He reached for a knife so he could cut out a slice of the cake and hand it to Hawke for his approval. “I admit, you almost saw me in the market earlier getting the ingredients, I wanted it to be a surprise. Hopefully, you will enjoy it.”

“So that’s why Sebastian was dragging me to all those weird places,” Hawke hummed, taking the cake slice eagerly. He took one big bite and groaned in satisfaction. “Maker, Fenris, this is amazing. You have the baking hands of a  _God,_ why didn’t you tell me?”

Fenris huffed. “I was…embarrassed. I thought the party might make fun of me if they knew I enjoyed…this. But I am glad it is satisfactory.”

“Satisfactory? This is more than satisfactory, this is the best cake I’ve ever eaten!” Hawke exclaimed, taking another big bite. It only made Fenris smile. Hawke eventually set down the slice and didn’t give the other man much a choice in accepting his hug. “Thank you Fenris, this is the best birthday gift ever.”

“You’re welcome Hawke,” Fenris mumbled, finding himself somewhat drawn in to the attention. The two quickly parted before they made it awkward and ended up devouring the cake together, spending the rest of the day chatting and hanging out.

Hawke considered it his best birthday yet.


	3. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The moment Fenris first realizes he’s in love with Hawke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taken from tumblr. enjoy!

There were plenty of reasons to like Hawke. He was strong, charming, witty, fiercely protective and loyal to his friends and family; a shining beacon of righteousness for Kirkwall to everyone around him. Those who opposed him never came out of it a happy man. For many, Hawke was their only hope. While a leader he may be, he often did one hell of a job making himself seem like everybody else, downing glasses of ale at The Hanged Man while his friends egged him on.

Given the reactions of the other people around him, Fenris knew he shouldn’t have been surprised that he enjoyed Hawke’s company. After all, he took the time to come to the mansion every week, to bring the gift of laughter, and even went to the effort of bringing new books for every new reading session. Hawke was a giver of many things, something Fenris knew that he was not the only one appreciating.

Despite all the teasing and flirting, Fenris was still surprised when it all came to fruition. Why would someone as inspiring as Hawke want to get involved with an ex-slave who had no memories, no life to build on, hunted at every turn? Yet he held him like he was made of gold, kissed and worshipped every inch of his body. And he let him. It was a night he’d never forget. Yet, it was as if the Maker was punishing him for even considering the possibility of being more than nothing, for being able to forget and enjoy himself for just one night. Every part of him ached as he walked away from Hawke. 

If you had to ask him when he fell in love with Hawke, he would argue that there was no definitive point in time that it happened. Hawke was there from the beginning, flirting and joking. His company had always been welcome. However, even as he turned his back on him, he told himself it wasn’t love. It couldn’t be. If it was, it would hurt far too much for him to handle.

The day he realised it was far in the future. Sitting at The Hanged Man with their friends, celebrating their victory against the High Dragon that had terrorised the Bone Pit for many years. Isabela was telling one of her long-winded stories that ended in a dirty joke, one that had Hawke spilling booze from his nose when he laughed. It was then Fenris felt his heart race pick up. His entire body felt warm, and it wasn’t even from the alcohol, he hadn’t had enough for that to be true. He watched Hawke wipe the spillage with the back of his hand, still laughing, honey eyes twinkling. And Fenris knew. For all his true words he’d said after Danarius’s death, this was when he truly knew that he would have no one else. 

Hawke seemed to notice him staring and flashed him a mischievous smile, one that Fenris returned with a kiss. Isabela hollered from the other side of the table, but most companions were too drunk to care. 

“Well, I can’t say I’m not complaining but I am surprised,” Hawke said once they parted, alcohol-laced breath still heavy over Fenris’s lips. 

“You are a ridiculous man,” is what he said, a smile gracing his face. And it was a ridiculous man he loved.


	4. Ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tickle fight! Who would be more ticklish? And where would their weak spot be?

It was days like this where they could relax that they treasured. Fenris had finally grasped the concept of being at ease for the first time in his life. Kirkwall was far from either of their minds, that life left behind. Now it was just the two of them, in this small village, in a house with the dog. Finally, there was some well-deserved peace in their life.

The two of them lay in bed together as the morning sun shone down on them through the window. It warmed the Hawke’s back, illuminating the light freckles that hid there. He grumbled and stirred, eyes fluttering open only to see a mop of white hair tucked against his chest. Even after so many years of being together, he’d never tire of the sight. He didn’t want to wake him up just yet, but apparently he didn’t need to. Just the slight movement had him shuffling in his arms.

“Good morning,” Hawke said, smiling at Fenris’s disgruntled and tired expression. Ever since he’d been free, he had noticed that Fenris seemed to enjoy his sleep.

“Morning,” Fenris repeated, rubbing his eyes and slowly sitting up in bed. Hawke watched him fondly, admiring the way he stretched and attempted to wake himself up properly.

Just as he was about to leave the bed, Hawke grabbed him by the arm. Fenris blinked wildly at him, tilting his head to one side.

“We don’t have anywhere to be right now,” Hawke reminded him. “Come on, a few more minutes in bed won’t hurt.”

Fenris hummed but obeyed, laying back down on the covers. He still wasn’t used to this life, that much was clear, but he was making steady progress. Hawke moved his hand from his arm to his waist, pulling him in for a gentle kiss, one Fenris eagerly accepted.

Mid-kiss, Hawke’s fingers slid over a sliver of skin peeking out from underneath Fenris’s shirt and Fenris instantly pulled away from his lips, a stifled chuckle escaping him. 

At that, the two stared at one another for a moment. 

“Fenris are you… ticklish?” Hawke asked.

“That’s absurd,” Fenris replied, suddenly red-faced. Hawke let a grin grow on his face.

In a flash, Hawke pushed himself up to put both of his hands on Fenris’s side, slipping them easily under the shirt in order to tickle him. It didn’t take long for Fenris to be unable to hold in the laughter any longer, shuffling his legs and lightly hitting Hawke’s arms in an attempt to stop him. It was the most beautiful sound Hawke had ever heard.

“Hawke! Stop!” he cried between bouts of laughter. He could hardly believe his own sensitivity. How was he supposed to know if he was ticklish or not? No one had ever tickled him like this before. With all the laughter, his stomach began to ache. “Okay seriously.”

At the more stern tone, Hawke immediately stopped. However, he still had the biggest grin on his face at the revelation he’d just made.

“I can’t believe I’ve known you for  _this_ long and I’ve only just learnt you’re ticklish. You are the most amazing man I’ve ever met,” he said, laughing a little. Fenris huffed. 

“It’s not like I knew either. No one has ever tickled me before,” he said.

Hawke gasped; “Well, that will certainly have to be fixed. When you’re least expecting it.”

Fenris could only roll his eyes, even though he smiled back at him. Hawke leaned in to kiss him again, caring little for morning breath. He hoped that someday he would get to learn everything there was to know about Fenris. 


	5. Romantic Gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris tries doing a big romantic gesture for Hawke, but things keep going wrong. Fenris is frustrated, but Hawke assures him that all he needs is Fenris to be happy.

Since getting back together, Fenris had been looking for some kind of way to prove to Hawke that he was serious about their relationship. It would only be reasonable for him to have some doubts given how things had ended up last time they decided to be intimate. Things were different now, of course, but it couldn’t hurt to prove it. Besides, Hawke deserved nothing less than the world. 

He didn’t know much about romantic gestures so he decided to try and pick out something traditional. There was a flower stand at the market he’d noticed a few times when they’d been walking around Hightown. He often spent time in Danarius’s garden when he had time to himself, admiring all the different plants. Red roses were the universal symbol of love, weren’t they? Fenris purchased a bunch and took them home. He would invite Hawke over soon.

As it turned out, he didn’t have to. Hawke came knocking on the door shortly after he arrived home but before he could get a word in, Hawke grabbed hold of his hand and met his eyes.

“You’ve got your armour on already, good. Get your sword, we’re going to the Wounded Coast. Now,” he said. Fenris was momentarily distracted by the twinkle in his eyes but swallowed and nodded. He slipped out of his grasp and retrieved his sword. The flowers were going to have to wait.

They ended up spending more time out at the Wounded Coast than they expected. Camping out for a few days in the process. By the time Fenris returned to the mansion, the roses he had left on the counter had wilted. Of course. No water and no sunlight. He frowned. With their busy life, he’d have to find something else. The roses had to be thrown out.

A letter would work perhaps? That would hold value. Hawke had been the one to teach him to read and write after all, it would work as both proof of his dedication and a display of skills. He retrieved some parchment and a quill, it was time to get to work.

Though, it proved harder than he thought. He didn’t know what the right thing to say was, how could he possibly get out all the things he felt in simple words? Every time he wrote something, he hated it. He ended up with a lot of scrunched up, ripped up pieces of parchment on the floor and his head on the table. This wasn’t going well. He’d run out of ink too.

That was yet another plan out the window.

His last ditch effort was to purchase some fancy chocolates. You couldn’t go wrong with chocolates, right? There were all kinds here, different flavours.

After a deep breath, he had managed to invite Hawke over and presented him with the chocolates.

“Chocolates for me? What’s in them?” Hawke asked curiously, picking at some of the chocolates.

Fenris explained each one to the best of his memory with knitted eyebrows. Hawke was looking mildly concerned.

“Well, I can’t have those ones because I’m allergic,” he said with a goofy grin as he pointed to some of the chocolates. “But I can have the rest.”

Fenris groaned loudly and leaned back in his chair. So, yet another disaster. He’d tried so hard too. He pushed the box of chocolates towards Hawke after taking out the ones he’d said he couldn’t eat.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s not like I talk about my allergies much. But, I have to ask, what’s this all about?” Hawke asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I wanted to… get you a gift to show that I was serious about…  _us. This._ I bought some roses but we went to the Wounded Coast and they wilted. I tried to write you a letter explaining how I felt but I… I couldn’t find the words. Now I have bought you some chocolates you cannot even eat,” Fenris explained with an exasperated huff and throwing his hands in the air.

Hawke shuffled over to Fenris and took his hands in his gently, meeting his eyes. “Hey. Whoa. You didn’t need to do any of this you know. I’m flattered, Fenris, but you didn’t.”

“But I  _wanted_ to. I feared you may have doubts that I would leave again after what happened last time. I know my word can only hold so much value,” Fenris shook his head.

“I believe you and I trust you. You know why? Because I  _love_ you. You don’t need to make any silly romantic gestures for me to be happy. All I need to be happy is for  _you_ to be happy. Okay?” Hawke replied. He punctuated his words with a gentle kiss on his nose, making Fenris grunt.

“Okay,” he said. 

Hawke grinned and let go of his hands so he could pick up one of the chocolates and he offered it to Fenris. “Now help me eat these chocolates.”

Fenris smiled a little and took the chocolate from him, popping it into his mouth. Maybe things had turned out alright after all.


	6. Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke convinces Fenris to read to them. Hawke insists it's a great way for him to practice, but really it's just an excuse to listen to Fenris' voice.

“It is embarrassing.”

“Nonsense! It’s a good way for you to practice. And for me to know how well you’re doing.”

Hawke beamed at Fenris as he put the open book in his hands. He had been teaching Fenris to read and write for some time now. As it turned out, Fenris was a quick learner. Not that he was surprised. Fenris was incredibly intelligent, a fact he had always admired, and it was a shame that his growth had been halted with everything that had happened to him.

Asking him to read aloud had an extra perk though. While Hawke could write a novel of his own about all the things he liked about Fenris, the sound of his voice was definitely up there. It was deep and gravelly, gave him goosebumps when he grumbled from deep within his chest. And it sounded even more perfect when he giggled. Of course, there were some more vulgar things too.

 Fenris looked down at the book in his hands and took a deep breath.

“She strolled… care-fully around the… per…perimeter of the ballroom, her senses… attune… attuned to his move-ments, her head turning with… fe…” he paused, looking to Hawke.

“Feigned.”

“Why is it spelt like that?”

Hawke only laughed. Language was often fickle. His eyes twinkled fondly as he prompted Fenris to keep reading. He leaned on his hand as he let himself be drawn in to the words leaving his lips. Reading would not ever be the same again. He did not want to read anything without it being read to him by Fenris.

“With feigned interest in her… surround-ings… so that she might study him further. Every… co…covert glance took her breath a-away. In such a crush of people… another woman most likely would not have… noted the…a.. avid inter-est. It was far too easy to be… over…overwhelmed by the…the sights, sounds, and smells… of a… mas… mask? masquerade?” Fenris continued. 

Hawke nodded. “Masquerade. Good job.”

One could’ve taken that as demeaning, but Fenris knew Hawke meant well. Plus, he could deny it all he wanted but the praise did often make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He leaned in when Hawke wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. Then continued.

“The dazz… dazzling array of… vi-brant fa-brics and… frothy lace…the mult… multitude of… voices attempt-ing to be heard… over… an in…indust… industrious? orches-tra…the mingling scents of…vari…various perfumes and burnt wax from the… mass-ive chan…chande-liers…” he read.

Once he had finished the paragraph, he took another deep breath. This was a lot, but easily one of the more complicated books he had successfully managed to make his way through. It would still take more time to get through them easily, but he was making progress.

“Want to take a break?” Hawke asked, noting his expression. Fenris nodded. “A shame. I think we were just about to get to the saucy bit.”

“Saucy bit?”

“Don’t worry yourself with that,” Hawke hummed and Fenris rolled his eyes. Yet, he still let himself be drawn into a kiss.

They were getting there. Slowly but surely.


	7. Flattery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris practices his flattery in preparation for Hawke's next visit.

This was beyond ridiculous.

Fenris stared back at himself in the mirror. He’d moved it so it sat beyond a small table. Two full glasses of red wine sat upon it, one in front of him, and one in front of the mirror. Normally, he would spend as little time as possible looking at himself in the mirror, but this was important. He had to put all of that disgust aside to make sure he wasn’t making a fool out of himself. 

“It is a fine evening for wine, don’t you think Hawke?” he said, pacing a little. He reached out to take his glass of wine in his hand. “Though, the evening is not the only thing looking fine.”

Maker.

That was  _bad._

Fenris shook his head, his cheeks burning. Hawke wasn’t even here and he was getting flustered over this. He took a big gulp of wine in hopes it would soothe his nerves. 

This was more difficult than he anticipated. He didn’t know how to…  _flirt._ Hawke was a wonderful man, he had discovered that in the short time he’d known him. Witty, charming, surprisingly smart, and of course, very handsome. People must approach him every day when he wasn’t looking, propositioning him. How long would it be before he accepted? Hawke could do what he wanted, it wasn’t like he could stop him. Yet, the thought of it gave him this strange empty feeling in his gut. Was this normal?

He cleared his throat and set the wine down. Maybe he should just be honest about his feelings, rather than trying something cheesy. No, what if Hawke rejected him? He had seemed interested when he spoke to him but that didn’t mean anything. Hawke was flirty by nature and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to make himself that vulnerable in front of him yet.

“It is always a pleasure to be with you Hawke, you make fine company,” he said to the mirror. 

Okay. That wasn’t  _as_ bad. The heat in his cheeks hadn’t died down though. Maybe if he kept going long enough he’d get used to it.

“There isn’t another man I would like to be sharing this bottle of wine with,” he continued. That worked. He was getting the hang of this. Maybe it was the alcohol talking. “I hope you are enjoying yourself.”

What were the chances that this stuff would even work on Hawke? He saw the way some of their other companions looked at him. They could easily steal him away. He had to know, had to find a way to ask.

“You are a handsome man Hawke. Is there no one else who has your… attention?” he asked the mirror. Yeah. That’d work. He’d save that one for later.

“Fenris?” Hawke’s voice made him jump. He set down the wine and hurried down the stairs to the door to open it.

He’d been so caught up in his practising that he hadn’t heard him knock. Hawke stood leaned against the doorway, that familiar grin on his face.

“Hey. I’m heading out to the docks, are you coming?” he asked. 

“I will gladly lend my assistance if you need it,” Fenris replied with a nod.

“Great! Get your stuff, let’s go,” Hawke said.

Fenris let himself smile a little before turning quickly on his heels to grab his sword. The wine and flattery could wait.


	8. Untouched (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the kink prompt: Coming Untouched

To say their sex life was active was a sore understatement. Living free and without big responsibilities meant that Fenris and Hawke could relax and enjoy each other’s company. They were also grateful for the free time to indulge themselves. Truthfully, they had trouble keeping their hands off each other. Not either of them minded of course.

With the amount however, they eventually found themselves trying new things, experimenting. Sometimes they had to stop, which was fine, boundaries had to be learnt, but other times, it was magical beyond belief.

Hawke kissed his way up Fenris’s inner thighs as he held them on his shoulders. His hips moved rhythmically, providing a deep, raw sensation as he fit his entire cock inside Fenris. It was understandable that through all of this, he’d managed to find the best ways to make Fenris feel good. There was nothing better than treating him with the love he deserved.

Fenris cursed and whimpered under his breath, toes curling as his fingers fisted the sheets. Maker, Hawke always felt so good. He was so full, stretched perfectly around him, and with every deep thrust, he brushed right up against his prostate.

“You’re doing so well,” Hawke praised, nipping his thigh a little. Fenris only gasped. He liked the praise more than he’d care to admit.

The sensations were only heightened when Hawke’s hands trailed up his body, from his stomach to his chest, thumbs brushing over his nipples.

“Fuck, Garrett,” Fenris rasped. It made Hawke chuckle between his own groans, and he pinched and rubbed more, making Fenris writhe underneath him. He couldn’t get enough of him, every part of his body was delectable.

Hawke leaned forwards, towering over him down as Fenris’s knees were pushed against his own shoulders. It was a miracle that he was this flexible. He leaned down to kiss and nibble at his neck, knowing he was incredibly sensitive there. It only made him squirm and moan louder.

His fingers wiggled down between them. He was so close. Originally, he didn’t think Hawke could get any deeper inside him, but he was proving him wrong in this position. It was making his eyes water, the building sensation in his gut. He wanted to come, needed to. His cock throbbed against his stomach.

“Don’t,” Hawke suddenly chastised when he saw him reaching for his cock. He took Fenris’s wrists in his hand and pinned them beside his head. Fenris stared at him wide-eyed, but settled. He was… teasing him. “It’ll feel good if you don’t and you come.”

He trusted his word, but Fenris wasn’t sure he could achieve that. He’d never come without a hand on his cock before. But he trusted Hawke’s word and he nodded, leaning his head back and letting himself give in to the sensations.

Hawke’s thrusts picked up the pace as he neared his own ends. He continued to press open-mouthed kisses to Fenris’s neck and judging by the sound of Fenris’s cries, he was definitely reaching his peak too.

Then, it happened. Everything happened in a rush. Fenris gasped loudly and he cried out as he came, spilling onto his stomach and chest. The aftershocks rumbled through his body, particularly as Hawke met his own finish soon after, filling him with come.

The two of them panted. Fenris was still shocked, pupils blown wide as his body twitched. That was… extraordinary. He didn’t know orgasms could be that mind-blowing. As Hawke pulled out, every brush of his skin made him tremble. Hawke grabbed a washcloth and helped clean them both up before pulling him into his arms.

“You okay? Fenris still on this planet?” Hawke asked, laughing a little.

“Yes,” Fenris breathed, nodding. He leaned his head on Hawke’s chest. “That was… incredible.”

“Always good to hear. I enjoyed myself too,” Hawke replied, pressing a gentle kiss to Fenris’s forehead.


	9. Hurt (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the kink prompt: After an injury, hurt/comfort

“Going to leave one hell of a scar huh?”

Hawke watched Fenris’s nimble fingers replace the bandages on his chest. He’d done his best to lighten the mood but Fenris looked as gloomy as ever. Living the life they did, these things happened. Being a long-range fighter meant that generally, Hawke didn’t have to worry about padding himself in armour when they went into battle. So, in the off-chance that the enemy got the advantage on him, it meant injuries. With healing magic, it normally meant nothing fatal. A stab wound wouldn’t kill him just yet.

“It is done,” Fenris said as he tied off the bandage. His fingers lingered over his chest but he refused to meet Hawke’s eyes. He worried how he’d look at him if he did. He hated moments like these, where Hawke got hurt and there were flickers of panic where he thought it might be the day he lost him. Hawke was resilient though.

It was then that he reached out to take Fenris’s chin in his fingers and tilt his head up to look at him. Fenris’s heart was hammering in his chest.

“Hey, I’m okay, you know?” Hawke attempted to reassure him. “I’ll be all better soon.”

“You frightened me. What would I have done if I had lost you?” Fenris shook his head.

“You won’t. I won’t go down that easy. Now come here,” Hawke said.

Fenris let Hawke draw him into a gentle kiss. It was nice to feel the soft warmth of his lips, every brush of their bodies a reminder that they were alive and well. He could feel the rhythm of Hawke’s breath under his bare palms. Hawke was going to be okay.

Given the momentary fear of never seeing each other again, it didn’t take long for things to become heated. Hawke cupped his cheek and tilted his head, deepening the kiss and drinking in his scent. Once they parted for air, Hawke didn’t hesitate to move down and kiss the sensitive parts of Fenris’s neck, making him groan lightly.

“Hawke,” he rasped, pulling away slightly. Hawke hummed and looked up at him. “As much as I would very much like to lay with you, you’re wounded. You’ll hurt yourself. No strenuous activities.”

Hawke laughed a little at that. His hands slid down from Fenris’s face to his waist and eventually reached behind to squeeze his ass.

“I suppose that just means you’ll have to do all the work,” he teased, smiling at the way Fenris huffed indignantly.

“Fine,” Fenris said. He made short work of the clasps on his tunic and pulled it over his head, abandoning it on the floor. Every time he did that, Hawke’s eyes would rove over him openly. As embarrassing as it was to be looked at like that, he supposed he didn’t mind if it was Hawke. “But you must sit there and behave.”

“Yes sir,” Hawke said, giving him a mock salute, cheeks pink. Fenris rolled his eyes.

After shuffling into his lap, Fenris pulled Hawke into another deep kiss. He was so lucky to have him here with him, and so thankful for his survival. Magic had its uses, there was no denying that, and despite its many opportunities for evil, he was grateful that it had kept Hawke alive.

He rubbed his ass into Hawke’s lap and relished in the sound of his groan. Hawke’s hands found his waist again, rubbing small circles into his sides with his fingers. The heat in the room was rising with every touch.

Fenris leaned over to the nightstand to pull out the bottle of oil they kept in the first drawer. It was half-empty already, but there would be enough here for the night. He made a show of rolling his leggings down his hipbones, slowly dragging them down until he peeled them from his feet, noting the way Hawke’s gaze followed him.

“You’re so handsome,” Hawke mumbled, gliding his hands over Fenris’s taut stomach until he dipped far enough to wrap his hand around his semi-erect cock.

“Hands to yourself,” Fenris lightly chastised, brushing Hawke’s hand away. He whined but obeyed. “You’re going to watch.”

The words sent blood rushing south. Hawke swallowed and nodded, watching avidly as Fenris popped the cap on the oil and poured it onto his fingers. He leaned back, sliding his fingers between his legs so he could press at the pucker of his hole. It took him a moment to steady his breathing before he pushed the first finger inside.

There was not a more arousing sight than watching Fenris finger himself, preparing his body for him. From the way his fingers slowly pumped in and out of his hole to the way his head was slightly tilted back, exposing his neck and the bob of his adam’s apple as he groaned. It didn’t take him long to have three fingers moving steadily inside himself.

“I’m ready,” he informed Hawke. He slipped the fingers out with a reluctant whine and picked the oil back up. Hawke licked his lips as he watched him unlace his breeches and pull out his hard cock. Watching Fenris touch himself like that was sure to make him erect.

Pouring the oil over his cock, Fenris gave him a few pumps of the hand before positioning himself over the top of him. He lined up, letting the head rubbed against his loose hole before slowly sinking down on his shaft. Hawke’s moan intermingled with Fenris’s, both enjoying the intimacy. Fenris was so hot and tight around his cock, and Fenris couldn’t help thinking how Hawke fit perfectly inside him.

“Please Fenris, move,” Hawke rasped as he settled all the way down. It was always impressive how he could take him all in. He rested his hands on Fenris’s hips in hopes of encouraging him.

Fenris nodded and leaned back to grasp at Hawke’s thick thighs, using them as leverage as he slowly moved up. They set a slow but deep rhythm, focusing on enjoying each other’s company rather than making an effort to have a quick, hard fuck. They were together, they were alive, that’s what mattered.

The pace got a litlte more frantic as they chased their own ends. Fenris rocked his hips every time he took him all in, making them both gasp and moan.

Hawke came first, warning Fenris quickly before he spilled with a long groan, mumbling Fenris’s name in between. Fenris whimpered at the hot rush inside him, reaching down with sweaty palms to quickly finish himself off while Hawke was still inside him. He came shortly after while Hawke softened, crying out his lover’s name and panting.

It took some time for them to come down from their high but once they did, Fenris leaned in for a kiss, one Hawke was eager to partake in. Fenris lifted himself off his lap once they parted and got everything needed to clean up.

“I love you,” Hawke told him as he wrapped his arm around Fenris’s side and pulled him close to him. He kissed the side of his head.

“I am yours,” Fenris replied, closing his eyes and resting his head on his shoulders. “But don’t ever scare me like that again. Next time I won’t be so forgiving.”


	10. City Guard Roleplay (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the kink prompt: Wish/fantasy fulfillment

“I feel kind of ridiculous.”

“I’m sure you look fine, come out. If you really don’t wanna do this, you don’t have to you know.”

Fenris let out a long sigh and emerged through the doorway. Hawke sat upon the bed waiting for him, eyes instantly upon him once he heard his footsteps, and at the sight of him, he grinned. Perhaps it was a little ridiculous after all, but he couldn’t say he was turned off by it.

In the doorway, Fenris stood clad in what could only be considered a mockery of the city guard uniform. The shorts ending at his thighs and the short sleeves were nothing but impractical and the pieces of armour loosely attached didn’t serve much purpose either. However, this outfit was not intended for practicality. Hawke had bought it for another reason entirely.

“Well?” Fenris said, cocking an eyebrow and folding his arms over his chest.

“Handsome as always, Fen. But we talked about this, come on Mr. Guardsmen and get into character,” Hawke teased, smirking at him.

Fenris tutted and strolled towards him. He had been dubious about the idea of “roleplaying”, he had heard less than savoury things about the sort of things people liked to do. There was always this imbalance of power that seemed to get people off, even this little setup showed that to a degree. Hawke seemed to be into it though, and though this outfit was humorous, he couldn’t say he minded it too much.

“It seems I have finally pinned you, you dangerous criminal,” Fenris said, pushing Hawke down onto the bed and climbing over the top of him. “Do you have anything to say in your defence?”

“Oh please sire, I’m innocent, I swear,” Hawke played along, trying to hold back laughter. It took all of his self-restraint not to run his hands along those smooth exposed thighs that Fenris had either side of his body. Instead, he lifted his hands above his head in mock innocence.

Fenris shook his head and put his hands around Hawke’s wrists, leaning in close to Hawke’s face. “You can’t lie to me, criminal.”

“Guardsmen, I don’t know what you’re talking about. After all, you committed a crime of your own,” Hawke replied.

Huh? Hawke hadn’t said anything about this. He tilted his head in confusion.

“What do you mean?” he said.

“You have committed the biggest crime of them all,” Hawke continued. He wiggled his hands out of Fenris’s grip and put his hands on his waist. “You have stolen my heart.”

Before Fenris could reply, Hawke rolled them over so Fenris was now beneath him on the bed. He blinked owlishly up at him.

“Oh?” he said. “You caught me.”

“That I did,” Hawke replied. He pulled Fenris’s legs up to his waist, running over the soft skin of his thighs like he had wanted to earlier. Then, he leaned down meet his eyes, breath hovering over his lips. “For your crimes, you must pay you corrupt guardsman.”

Fenris hummed in acknowledgement and wrapped his fingers behind Hawke’s neck so he could pull him down for a kiss. As their mouths moved together, Hawke made short work of the clasps to Fenris’s armour, pushing it aside until it clattered onto the floor.

When they parted, Hawke stared down at him. Fenris was now only dressed in a cloth shirt and the shorts. Maker, he was gorgeous.

“You may have me,” Fenris whispered, sending shivers down Hawke’s spine. That voice always did wonders to his body.

Hawke kissed down his neck, making him groan and wiggle under him. Their crotches rubbed together, Hawke grinding lightly against him until their arousal began to build. Fenris dug his fingers into the material of Hawke’s shirt and tugged at it, prompting him to pull away and remove it.

The hair on his chest always fascinated Fenris. Humans had so much of it, and he couldn’t help running his fingers through it.

“Your turn,” Hawke said, sliding his fingers underneath the hem of Fenris’s shirt now. He lifted his arms in the air so Hawke could remove it. “Gorgeous.”

Fenris blushed at that, but he was silenced by another kiss. Hawke’s fingers were trailing up and down his sides until they reached for the button on his shorts.

“What are you waiting for?” Fenris asked, noting Hawke’s hesitance once they had parted from their kiss and Hawke’s hand was still hovering over the hem of his shorts.

“You look so good in these shorts, I’m not sure I even want to take them off,” Hawke said.

Fenris rolled his eyes. “You’ll have to if you want to move forward.”

Such sass. Hawke grinned a little as he yanked the shorts down Fenris’s legs, lifting his hips slightly off the bed and making him yelp indignantly. His blush only darkened as Hawke tossed the garment to the floor, leaving him completely exposed now.

“You’re insufferable,” Fenris said with a huff.

“You love me,” Hawke replied, kissing over his face.

“Unfortunately.”

Fenris sat up on the bed, pushing Hawke back slightly. He reached for the laces to Hawke’s last piece of clothing. Hawke licked his lips and didn’t protest, watching Fenris roll them down his hips for him. His cock was already mostly hard just from seeing and touching Fenris, but Fenris reached out to grasp his erection anyway, making him moan, then touching him until he fully hardened.

Hawke leaned to the bedside drawer to take the oil out. He waved Fenris’s hand away and prompted him to rest against the pillows. One pillow was positioned under Fenris’s hips to prop him up and Fenris didn’t hesitate to spread his legs wide, an action that sent blood straight to Hawke’s cock. He was so eager.

“Ready?” Hawke asked as he poured the oil onto his fingers. Fenris nodded.

One finger rubbed over his tight hole before slipping inside. Fenris gasped at the intrusion but nodded again, giving Hawke the go-ahead. He tugged and pulled at his insides, stretching him out. He added a second, and then a third. Soon enough, Fenris squirming and gasping as the fingers moved easily in and out of his stretched hole.

“Fuck me,” Fenris rasped, pushing at Hawke’s wrist.

“I’d have to be a much stronger man to say no to that,” Hawke replied. He pulled his fingers out, causing Fenris to whine a little, even though he had requested for him to stop.

Hawke grabbed the oil again, lathering it over his cock this time. He shuffled up between Fenris’s legs and wrapped them around his waist again. It didn’t take long for him to line up with his hole and push inside. Hot and deliciously tight, he noted, sighing as he bottomed out.

Fenris wondered whether he’d ever truly get used to how big Hawke was. He always stretched him further each time, it seemed. Truly, he couldn’t imagine another man being enough for him after this.

“Move,” Fenris told him. Hawke nodded.

The two clung to each other as Hawke began to move inside him. His hips moved rhythmically, creating a pace that worked for both of them. Fenris made an effort to rock back, making for a deeper sensation. Their moans intermingled, though Fenris’s took over when his prostate was struck with the blunt head of Hawke’s cock.

“Oh fuck,” Fenris moaned.

“You’re doing so well baby,” Hawke breathed, thrusting faster and leaning down to kiss and nip at Fenris’s sensitive neck.

“Oh Maker,” Fenris kept cursing as the pace intensified. “I’m going to come!”

It hadn’t taken long for them to chase their own ends. Hawke kept kissing his body and reached down to pump Fenris’s own neglected cock. It only made Fenris writhe more, arching his back into the sensation before he spilt into his hand with a cry.

Hawke followed shortly after, groaning Fenris’s name and finishing inside him.

They revelled in the afterglow for a while, trying to catch their breath. That had certainly been an experience, to say the least.

“I think we should do this more often,” Hawke said, kissing Fenris’s damp forehead and pulling out.

Fenris let his legs close as Hawke moved away to get a cloth to clean up with. The two spent some time cleaning up before Fenris replied to what he had said.

“I’ll think about it,” he said.

Hawke grinned. “You’re the best.”


	11. Birthday Lingerie (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the kink prompts: A/B/O and lingerie/panty kink

It was Hawke’s birthday. Fenris knew this and had planned accordingly. Deciding what to get him was a trial, he needed something he knew that he would thoroughly enjoy. He hoped that enlisting Isabela’s help in the matter would not come back to bite him, but the alpha girl always seemed to know what she was talking about when it came to matters of a sexual nature.

Hawke had gone out to have a drink at The Hanged Man with the other alphas in the group. Fenris had been invited too of course, but he politely refused. He needed to set things up for his gift, plus he needed the time to mentally prepare for it. This was a bold move after all.

When Hawke arrived home, he found the note attached the front door. He picked it off and smiled at the messy handwriting. Fenris’s writing had improved.

“Meet me in the bedroom, your present is waiting,” Hawke read aloud. He hummed and put the paper back where he found out. Fenris had said something about preparing his gift at home and for as much as he insisted that he didn’t need to get him a birthday present, Fenris told him he had no choice in the matter. He wondered what he could’ve possibly gotten him. It was good thing he’d sobered up before leaving.

He padded up the stairs and into the bedroom. When he entered, there was no sign of Fenris. He sat down on the bed and removed his shoes and jacket, setting them aside.

“Fenris?” he called out.

“Stay there,” Fenris’s voice replied. The sound came from the bathroom, Hawke noted. He did as he was told and remained sat on the bed. Footsteps echoed just beyond the door. Then Fenris’s presence and the sweet scent of omega pheromones entered Hawke’s nostrils. He could hardly believe what he was seeing.

In the doorway, Fenris stood clad in a set of intricate lingerie, laced and black. A corset pressed in against his taut stomach, a small sliver of skin between the material and the undergarments that left nothing to the imagination. A pair of sheer stockings were held up by a matching garter belt. His cheeks were flushed as he met Hawke’s gaze.

“Oh Maker Fenris,” Hawke said, breath heavy. There was no way he could’ve expected something like this, Fenris didn’t exactly stand out to him as the type to enjoy this sort of thing. Plus, he knew how uncomfortable he often was with being ogled.

“Do you like it?” Fenris asked.

Hawke swallowed roughly. Of course he did. He looked gorgeous like this. Not that he didn’t usually, he most certainly did, but this was on a whole new level. The black lace complimented his skin beautifully and he found it hard to draw his eyes away from the exposed bits of flesh.

“Yes. Very much but… are you okay with this?” he replied.

Fenris nodded and approached him slowly, sauntering towards him, small hips taunting him in a way he didn’t know they could. “When it is you, I am comfortable.”

He supposed he should be flattered by that. However, if Fenris was alright with this, he certainly wasn’t going to complain. When he finally stopped before him, he put his hands on his hips, thumbs rubbing lightly against that small sliver of exposed skin.

“Happy birthday Hawke,” Fenris mumbled, putting his knees up on the bed so he was now straddling him, hands on his broad shoulders. The words sent shivers down Hawke’s spine. What did he do to deserve someone like Fenris?

“This is one hell of a gift,” Hawke said.

Fenris smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him. Now he got the full brunt of his omega scent. He could tell from the smell alone that Fenris was just as aroused by this whole scenario as he was. As they kissed, Hawke reached around to grope handfuls of Fenris’s scantily clad ass, making him groan into his mouth.

It didn’t take long for Hawke to pin Fenris to the bed, eyes roving over his form now he was splayed beneath him, white hair spread out over the sheets. He was tempted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. His lips quickly attached themselves to Fenris’s neck, kissing all of the sensitive spots that made him gasp and wiggle. He laved over the bonding mark at the junction between his neck and shoulder, sending small shockwaves through the both of them. It was an honour that Fenris had allowed him to make that mark. They knew that such a thing did not mean they owned each other.

“Is it uncomfortable?” Hawke questioned as he looked over at the corset, running his fingers over the laces. It was pulled tight against his stomach, there was no way it didn’t pinch at him a little.

“Not really. A little tight but…” Fenris said. He was fully expecting Hawke to undress him so it didn’t really matter.

Hawke hummed and began pulling at the laces.

“It looks gorgeous on you but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. Can we keep the rest though?” Hawke asked as he took hold of the final lace. Fenris’s heart hammered in his chest. He wanted to keep the clothing on? Perhaps he was more into this than he thought.

“Okay,” Fenris agreed. It would take some fumbling to have sex while the garments were still on, but he supposed they’d find a way.

Hawke smiled and pried the corset from Fenris’s body. Fenris let out a long sigh of relief, it was certainly easier to breathe now. He squirmed a little as Hawke took his time roving his hands over the newly exposed skin.

He helped to pull Fenris upright now, bringing him into his lap so he could easily grope at his ass. Fenris held no complaints, wrapping his arms around Hawke’s neck and leaning his face against his chest as he toyed with him. Hawke’s fingers dipped under the thin material of the undergarments and he gasped when one of them brushed against his wet hole.

“Shit Fen, you’re so wet,” Hawke commented. It was easy to slide in one finger all the way, relishing in the way it made Fenris’s thighs tremble. He could hardly believe just how turned on Fenris was right now, in this situation. It was driving his own alpha instincts crazy.

“Yeah,” was all Fenris said, voice raspy. He wiggled his hips to encourage Hawke to keep putting his fingers in. He needed more.

One finger quickly became two, and then three. Soon enough he was thrusting his fingers and tugging at his insides, obscene noises coming with every shift in movement. Slick was spilling down Fenris’s thighs as he moaned against Hawke’s chest.

“This’ll end far too quickly if you keep this up,” Fenris said with a whimper. Hawke nodded, knowing his own erection was pressing against the fabric of his clothes. He slipped his fingers out slowly and pushed Fenris back against the sheets.

He laid there watching and waiting as Hawke peeled his own shirt from his body and then the rest so he was naked before him. Idly, he licked his lips. Hawke was such a handsome alpha. Broad, tall, covered in hair. He needed him inside him and quickly.

Hawke grabbed him by the hips and pulled him towards him, pulling one of his long legs over his shoulder. He managed to tug the lace undergarments to one side so he could expose his stretched, leaking hole, making Fenris’s cock throb. Such displays of dominance always appealed to his omega subconscious, as much as he didn’t want to admit it.

It didn’t take long for Hawke to line up and push his cock inside him. Fenris gasped as he did, fingers digging into the sheets. He fit him perfectly, like they were meant to be joined this way. Hawke leaned over him as he seated himself all the way inside with a groan. He kissed him on his lips and then over his jaw and neck.

“Hawke please,” Fenris begged, shuffling under him.

Hearing Fenris whine his name was always a delight. Hawke kept one hand on Fenris’s thigh, keeping it against his shoulder, and the other rested on Fenris’s hip. Slowly, he pulled almost all the way out to thrust back inside. He couldn’t get enough of him and soon enough, his pace became frenzied. Fenris was the perfect omega, he had a perfect body.

Hawke mumbled words of praise as Fenris continued to moan, his whole body shaking as he angled his hips in such a way that made him hit his prostate. This was everything sex should be. A thin layer of sweat coated his body as his back arched against the bedding.

“I’m going to come,” Hawke rasped a little later, grip tightening. Fenris’s body was just too much and the sight of him still in the lingerie was drawing him closer to the edge. He could see his cock throbbing in the undergarments he was still wearing. “Inside you Fen, I’m going to knot and fill you.”

Fenris could only moan in response, nodding. He reached down between his legs to palm at his neglected cock, reeling from the friction of the fabric against his sensitive skin. Stimulation to his cock wasn’t always needed but it certainly helped him achieve orgasm.

Soon enough, Hawke’s rhythm faltered and stuttered as he pressed all the way inside him and came. The hot gush made Fenris gasp and his toes curl. It didn’t take long for the base of Hawke’s cock to expand, the knot pushing its way inside and spreading Fenris wider than before. Hawke grunted, teeth gliding against the bonding mark on Fenris’s neck. He brushed Fenris’s hand away and slid his own into his undergarments, enveloping his cock with ease and bringing him to his own completion.

The two waited patiently for Hawke’s knot to settle and once it had gone down, he pulled out. Hawke retrieved a cloth to clean them both up but there was not a lot that could be done about the stained undergarments right now.

“Can we keep those? We’ll wash them of course but… I would not be opposed to seeing you in them again,” he suggested.

“If you like,” Fenris said, ignoring the fact that he’d been incredibly aroused by the whole situation too.

Hawke grinned at him knowingly. “Thank you for this incredible birthday gift.”

Fenris only huffed and blushed as Hawke planted a kiss on his forehead.

“No problem,” he said.


End file.
